Magia Hispanii - Once años para olvidar o no
by The Nova 6
Summary: Amanda perdió a su hijo en el atentado terrorista del 11-M en Madrid. Desde entonces, cada once de marzo acude al Bosque del Recuerdo para dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos en soledad. Aunque en 2015, no estará tan sola.


**ONCE AÑOS PARA OLVIDAR... O NO**

* * *

En Marzo, aún hacía frío en Madrid. La capital de España estaba preparándose para la primavera, que no tardaría en llegar. A las ocho de la mañana del día once del mencionado mes, una mujer caminaba hacia el Parque del Buen Retiro, el más visitado por los madrileños. A esa hora, sin embargo, estaba vacío. Apenas sí había amanecido, y no había por la calle más gente que la que llevaba a sus hijos al colegio o la que iba a trabajar.

La mujer era completamente ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. Ella había acudido allí para un propósito concreto, del cual no se iba a distraer. Entró en el parque, caminando con firmeza, como si supiera dónde se dirigía. Y no tardó mucho en encontrar su destino: el Bosque del Recuerdo. Nada más llegar, dirigió su mirada a las copas de los 192 árboles que había allí, y caminó hacia uno de los primeros. Agarrándose la bufanda para que no se le volara con el viento, se detuvo a pocos pasos del ciprés. En el suelo, apoyado contra el tronco, había un ramo de flores completamente secas y marchitas. Se acercó para cogerlo, y lentamente extrajo de su gabardina una varita mágica, que apuntó hacia las flores. Al instante, los tallos reverdecieron y los pétalos marchitos volvieron a abrirse, llenos de vida y recuperando todo su color, como si acabaran de nacer.

La mujer volvió a colocar el ramo en el suelo, mientras observaba las flores. Les había devuelto la vida y el color... cosa que no pudo hacer aquel día, con su hijo. En aquella ocasión no estaban en un jardín, sino sepultados bajo una tonelada de hierros retorcidos. Ella se había quitado de encima el peso usando la magia, no estaba gravemente herida y le traía sin cuidado que estuviera rodeada de muggles. Había buscado a su hijo, a su Arturo, entre los restos del tren. Eran casi las ocho, nunca olvidaría aquel momento en que lo encontró, medio aplastado, aunque aún estaba vivo. Recordaba sus últimas palabras, estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria y jamás las olvidaría.

"Ayúdame, mamá, me duele mucho..."

Después había cerrado los ojos para no volver a abrirlos. El mismo niño que apenas diez minutos antes había enumerado todas las atracciones en las que se montaría en cuanto llegaran al parque Warner, adonde iban por ser su cumpleaños. Ya no iba a poder montarse en ninguna.

La mujer se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Llevaba diez años haciéndolo. Y también diez años yendo allí, delante de aquel ciprés, su ciprés, el que le simbolizaba a él. Era el más pequeño de los que había, pequeño como Arturo, que acababa de cumplir los nueve años.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo mío - murmuró la mujer, sacando un paquete envuelto para regalo y depositándolo al lado de las flores. Luego se retiró varios pasos y se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos. Pero su silencio fue pronto interrumpido.

-Perdona el retraso, Amanda.

Ella se volvió. Un hombre caminaba hacia donde ella se encontraba, y no venía solo. Cogida de su mano había una niña pequeña, de unos seis o siete años.

-Carlos, todos los años te digo que... -empezó Amanda, pero él la detuvo con un gesto.

-Sé lo que me dices, pero tengo tanto derecho como tú a venir aquí. También era mi hijo. Que ahora tenga otros no significa nada -dijo, con tono severo, aunque sin gritar. Amanda no contestó. En el fondo, tenía razón. Carlos era el padre de Arturo, y ella no podía cambiar eso, aunque las circunstancias no fueran las mismas que hacía diez años.

-Como quieras, no tengo ánimos para discutir -murmuró ella, con la voz cansada. La niña que iba de la mano de Carlos no parecía entender qué hacían allí, y le tiró de la manga.

-Papi, vamos a llegar tarde al cole... ¿quién es esta señora? -preguntó, mirando a Amanda con curiosidad. Amanda le devolvió una mirada de dolor, que no pasó desapercibida para la pequeña-. ¿Y por qué está llorando?

-No te preocupes, cariño -respondió su padre-. Papá tiene que hacer una cosa aquí, y ahora nos vamos. Esta señora es una amiga de papá, y no pasa nada. Mira, toma este dinero y ve a ese quiosco de ahí cerca, y que el señor te dé el periódico, ¿vale?

La niña cogió la moneda y miró a su padre y a Amanda. Luego se fue corriendo hacia el quiosco. Amanda no pudo despegar la vista de ella.

-A Arturo también... le llevabas así de la mano -dijo, en voz baja. Carlos asintió, de nuevo con gesto serio.

-Sí... -dijo, mirando hacia el árbol-. La última vez fue el día anterior a... eso. Le llevé a clase de natación.

Amanda tuvo que secarse las nuevas lágrimas que intentaban salir. Su corazón estaba doliendo mucho. Tanto que apenas podía aguantarlo.

-Es verdad... bueno, yo me marcho ya, sólo había venido a... lo de todos los años -dijo, tratando de sonar neutral. Aunque su voz sonaba aún quebrada-. Adiós, Carlos.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

-Amanda...

Se volvió. El hombre parecía dudar sobre si seguir hablando.

-Dime.

-Bueno, ahora voy a llevar a Natalia al colegio, pero después podríamos desayunar juntos. Por ser hoy, nada más.

Ella se quedó en silencio. No se esperaba aquello. Su primer impulso fue negarse rotundamente, pero no le respondió enseguida. Se tomó varios segundos para hacerlo.

-Carlos, tú ahora tienes otras personas que te necesitan, yo ya no...

-Antes de casarme con Mónica se lo expliqué todo y no tuvo nada en contra. Si es eso lo que te preocupa, no tienes por qué -se apresuró a decir él-. No es como si no nos pudiéramos ni ver, ¿o sí?

Esa vez, Amanda tardó más tiempo en contestar. Asintió levemente.

-Te llamaré después, ¿vale? Tengo que hacer unas cosas en casa antes de nada. Hasta luego, Carlos.

Amanda caminó hacia la salida del parque, cruzándose con Natalia, que volvía de comprar el periódico. La niña se paró y le dedicó una sonrisa, diciéndole:

-¡Adiós, señora!

En los labios de Amanda se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual la sorprendió, y vio a la niña correr hacia su padre, el cual le dio un beso y le acarició la cabeza. Amanda habría jurado que,en ese momento y durante un segundo, había visto a Arturo en el lugar de Natalia. Sacudió la cabeza y salió del recinto, volviendo al ruido de las calles de Madrid.


End file.
